Enter the Dragonball Z Universe
by supersdude
Summary: A teenage boy finds himself stuck in the world of DBZ. With no clues own how to return what will he do when he meets the Z fighters, and is their something bigger at hand...After Buu Saga. OC. R
1. Chapter 1

Alright recently I was inspired to write a DBZ fic. I couldn't figure out a good storyline for a normal story so I decided to write a self insert. From what I've seen on there have only been a slim amount of great self-inserts. I took some notes and hopefully you guys will like it. Leave feedback good or bad as long as its not mega-flame.

This will take place after the Buu saga.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or any other franchise mentioned in this story.**

* * *

David Griffin walked down the street on a mission. It was time for his daily trip to the grocery store by command of his parents. Of course it didn't hurt if he stopped by the game shop on the way. Dave walked in and headed straight to the Xbox 360 section. He lazily looked over the selection of games slightly uninterested. He would be happy next month when GTA 4 came out. 

As he was ready to leave the store he saw it. _Dragonball Z __Budokai Tenkaichi __3 _for the 360. "No way" he mumbled to himself. Without a seconds hesitation he grabbed it and headed to the counter to pay.

"I thought they only made the series for Playstation and the Wii" Dave said to the clerk and source for all game reviews.

"Yea, it's a recent decision they made with Microsoft" he replied. "A smart one too."

"You're telling me I can't believe this" Dave said. He felt like a little kid again.

"Oh, and here, you get this promotional Four Star Dragonball" the clerk said reaching under the desk, "limited time only."

"Wow, this is kind of heavy. Is it real?" Dave asked; usually these things where just plastic.

"Eh, probably just got some metal in it to give it some weight" the clerk answered. "Have a nice day." 

Dave hurried out of the store, he couldn't wait to play it and face others online. Then he stopped and remembered _'The groceries'_. He made a u-turn and headed back to the market. '_The faster I get this done, the faster I can play'_ he thought as he quickened his pace.

Now let me give you some details on David Griffin. He was a seventeen year old that lived in the city. His curly black hair came down to his brow in bangs. Dave had some muscle seeing as he was on the soccer team at his high school. His blue eyes could be piercing or light-hearted; which he was most of the time. So to summarize his life thus far, it was good.

David arrived at his house and after placing the groceries in their proper place he headed for his room, game and dragonball in hand. Dave plopped down in front of his tv as he opened the game. As he waited for the game to load he rotated the orange orb curiously. _'It's really nice, I've gotta put it someplace safe' _he thought as he placed it on his desk and began the game. What he failed to notice was the slight glow emitting from the orb**…**

…Dave yawned as he shut down his Xbox. He glanced at the digital clock and saw it was almost 12:30. _'Damn, school is going to be hell tomorrow'_ he thought. Maybe he could get his way out of it by faking a sickness. It was worth it though, after getting acquainted with the controls he went straight to online play. Needless to say Dave had won some and loss some. 

David flicked the lights off and hopped into bed, still blissfully unaware of the orb that steadily began to grow brighter. ..

'_Is it daylight already' _thought Dave as he shielded his eyes from the light. He turned and looked at the clock. 4:00. _'What the hell?'_

Dave got up and looked around for the source of the light. His gaze fell upon the dragonball. He walked over to it curiously as he looked for a power switch. "Now how do you turn this off?" he mumbled. He grabbed the orb and it began to glow brighter. "What the-?"

He was cut off as the light engulfed him. When Dave opened his eyes lights were streaking past him. Stars, planets, meteors, space and time itself was flying by him. Now normally Dave would think this was awesome but inside he felt like he was being ripped apart. Another light began to grow and everything went black for young David Griffin.

* * *

"…_Is he alive?..." _

"…_I don't know…" _

"…_Let's find out…" _

"…_How will we do that?..." _

"…_Poke him dummy"_

Dave slowly regained consciousness as he felt something jabbing him in the side. _'That was a wild dream' _he thought.

"Hey Trunks he's alive" called a child's voice. 'Trunks? Wait I should be in my room. What if that wasn't a dream!' Dave sat up and saw two children standing in front of him. One had black hair that spiked out in various directions, the other had long purple hair, and both seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey buddy what are you doing in my yard?" asked the purple haired boy. 

"Huh? Yard? Last thing I remember I was in my room. Where am I?" Dave asked becoming, 'A yard?'

"Capsule Corp. duh" the purple haired boy said. 

'Capsule Corp? Spiky hair? Then it hit him. "Goten and Trunks!" he shouted.

"Wha! Don't scream out like that!" Goten said jumping back.

'How is this possible?' he thought. 'This world doesn't even exist.'

"Hey Trunks he has a dragonball" Goten said noticing the orange orb in Dave's hand. 'That must be it. This dragonball has somehow done the impossible; but how?' As Dave thought more and more about it, he began to realize how amazing this was.

"Alright buddy, you're coming with us" Trunks said. "My mom should be able to get some answers."

Dave followed the three boys inside and was finally able to comprehend the size of this mansion.

"Mom!" Trunks called as he entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen" came the shout of Bulma. Dave followed them, still observing the house when he realized they were in the kitchen.

"And who's your friend Trunks?" asked Bulma as she looked up from he cooking.

"Uhm, we don't know" Trunks replied. 

"Yea we found him in the yard" Goten filled in. Bulma gave a weary eye towards Dave and he began to explain himself. 

"Listen, Mrs. Brief, I don't even know how I'm here. Last thing I remember I'm in my bed next I'm in your backyard" Dave said. Bulma looked at him before letting up.

"Why don't you sit down and explain your story. Boys go back to the yard and play" she instructed. 

Dave took a seat at the table and began his story. He told her everything from being from a different world and finding the dragonball to arriving here. Of course he left out the part of this being a anime cartoon in his world.

"Interesting" Bulma said. "I know the dragonballs have mystical powers but I've never heard of them allowing time travel especially just one." 'Maybe he arrived like Trunks from the future did, however he never said anything about a time machine.'

"So any ideas?" Dave asked hopefully. 

"Well, I have been working on a time machine but maybe the clue is within the dragonballs" she suggested. "I'll call Goku, maybe he can help. Why don't you go play with the boys."

Dave nodded thankfully and headed out the way he came in. He arrived outside to see Goten and Trunks running or rather flying before they noticed his presence. 

"So can you fight?" asked Trunks.

"Uh, you mean like martial arts?" both children nodded. "No."

Dave watched the children exchange glances as grins crept on their faces. Suddenly Trunks dashed towards him. "Shit what to do when a demi-saiyan is running towards you' he thought. Trunks jumped up to punch him in the jaw and out of instinct he moved to deflect it. To both of their surprise he blocked it and only moved back a few feet. Sadly, Goten followed up with a head butt to the gut and Dave fell to the ground in pain while the kids laughed.

Vegeta happened to be watching from the gravity room windows. "Impressive" he said to himself. "For an earthling."


	2. The Basics

Here is the second chapter in the not so long awaited story of mine. Thanks for the feedback and I look forward to more hopefully. I know this may bore you but there is some more plot development but hey its key. On the goodside there will be some action. Anyway don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own DBZ or anything within it only David Griffin.

* * *

Dave sat in the kitchen once again with an ice pack to his bruised ribs. He may have pulled off nothing short of a miracle with Trunks but Goten sure had a hard head. Now they were patiently awaiting the arrival of Goku, and he seemed to take his time. Then Vegeta walked into the room. This was the first time Dave had seen him, and yes, he is very intimidating. He glanced at Dave and scoffed. "Taking in another lost soul are we?" he said to Bulma.

"Stop being so rude Vegeta" Bulma replied.

He didn't reply as he turned his gaze towards Dave. Dave was surprised when he didn't waver under Vegeta's glare, he simply returned the stare. The staring contest was broken as the door bell rang. Everyone blinked at each other before Vegeta spoke. "Well are you going to get the door woman?"

"You're lucky I put up with you Vegeta" Bulma said as she walked to the door. Dave shook his head. In the entire world, or what he had watched on TV, Bulma was the only one who could handle Vegeta's temper and match it with her own. 'I guess that's why they're a good couple' he thought. Dave turned his head and saw Vegeta staring again.

"Uhm, is there something I can do?" Dave asked uneasily.

"Yes you can tell me how you blocked my son's punch" Vegeta snapped. "Given he wasn't a super saiyan and was barely using his strength, but still you should have been sent flying!"

'Honestly I'm as shocked as you are" Dave replied backing up from Vegeta." I could never do what you guys do." Vegeta looked as if he was going to bite Dave's head off when Goku, and Gohan walked into the room. 

"Hey Vegeta, you're not scaring the poor kid are you?" joked Goku. "I wouldn't blame him though." Vegeta scowled and let out a grumble, something about heading back to the Gravity Room, and he left.

"Bulma was telling us about your story, pretty wild" Gohan said. "But it's not like we haven't experienced worst."

"Yea about that, I'd like to keep this on the down-low" Dave told them. "I not sure I want everyone around here saying I'm from another dimension."

"Now problem, David" Bulma replied. "This will stay within this house."

"Thanks guys" he turned back to Goku. "So any ideas?"

"Uhm, none what so ever" he replied rubbing his neck and flashing his famous Son grin. Gohan, Dave, and Bulma let out a sigh.

"Well if you're going to be here for a while, you can apply to Orange Star High School" Gohan suggested. "You'll get to meet Videl there too."

'High school is at the bottom of my list of to-do things while I'm here' Dave thought.

"Hey maybe you could train, you know become stronger" Goku suggested. 

"Geez Goku, is it always about fighting with you" Bulma said, but Dave actually liked that idea.

"Do you really think I'd be a good candidate?" Dave asked hopefully. "I mean I have no prior experience."

"It may not be bright yet, but I see potential in you" Goku replied seriously. "Plus you only have to compete with Yamcha and Krillin for strongest human spot" he finished with a chuckle.

"Man, even they sound tough right about now" Dave chuckled nervously. "So you think you could train me, Goku?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" Goku replied happily, then Dave's hopes were shot down in a burning flame.

"Oh, no you don't Kakarott. If anyone is going to teach him how to fight it's going to be me" came the voice of Vegeta. 

"No offense Vegeta but you're not exactly the kindest person in the world" Gohan informed.

"Warriors aren't kind!" Vegeta replied. "I will teach him the true meaning of being a fighter."

'Wow, I never thought I'd see Vegeta offering to do something that wouldn't benefit himself' Bulma thought as she watched the seen unfold.

"Alright how about this. Gohan here can teach Dave the basics like flying and basic moves, then when Dave's ready Vegeta you can take over" Goku suggested. Vegeta nodded but kept his scowl on his face. Dave had mixed feelings, one being tremendous excitement, the other being complete and utter fear of what lay ahead.

* * *

_Outside of Capsule Corp_

"Alright before we go into flying and energy blast let's get some basic fighting moves down" Gohan instructed. Dave had changed from his shirt and jeans into an extra training gi. "First off, I'm going to throw some punches and you do what comes naturally." Dave nodded nervously as Gohan got into his stance. In a flash Gohan was throwing a mixture of punches. Suddenly Dave began to see things in slow motion. Instead of Gohan's fist flying at incredible speeds it was the opposite. Dave moved in place to successfully block the punches. _'He does have some potential' _Gohan thought. "Alright lets go a step further." Once again he punched and Dave successfully blocked them. Then Gohan disappeared, the next thing Dave knew he was hit in the back and eating some dirt.

"Well maybe I moved to fast, but then again, you're going to be training with Vegeta" Gohan said as he helped Dave up. 

"This is going to be a long afternoon" Dave said as he got back into stance. As they continued the training Dave couldn't help but let his mind stray to his home. 'Do they know I'm gone?'

"Alright let's try this one more time" Gohan said. They had been going on with the same work out for a few hours now. Gohan was fresh while Dave was sweating immensely. Gohan threw his punches, which had increased through the hours, and he disappeared. Dave felt Gohan reappear and tried to move. Instead of moving however it was as if he teleported behind Gohan. They both just stopped and a grin spread across Dave's face. 

"YEAAAHH!" he shouted.

"Great, are you ready to fly now?" asked Gohan smiling.

Dave stopped his celebration. "Aw, crap."

2 weeks later…

Dave had been going at his training with Gohan for two weeks and a few days. In his opinion he was improving immensely but Dave knew compared to the others he was nothing. It had taken almost a week but finally Dave was able to concentrate his energy and levitate into the air, and eventually could soar. During the last week Gohan and him had begun sparring but it always seemed to be one sided. Today was his last day of training with Gohan, then came the real test. 

"Well it may not seem like you can do much, but you've made some great progress Dave" Gohan said as they sat in the backyard. "I mean within a span of two weeks your fighting technique has improved, and you learned how to super speed and fly."

"Thanks, but when I see what you guys do it kind of puts me back into reality" Dave replied.

"Well I wouldn't tell you to go off and fight some villains just yet" Gohan said with a chuckle. 

"Alright so what are doing today?" Dave asked as he got up and stretched.

"Relax" Gohan simply replied. Dave gave him a confused look, as if he was joking. "I thought you could teach me some things your good at world." 

"Really? Well I don't know how many things would interest you but I do play soccer, or also called futbol" Dave answered. In the past two weeks Dave had put the thought of home to the back of his head. He had no clue why he was here but he might as well enjoy his time while it lasted. So when Gohan asked him to show him something from his world, it brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah, I think I know. We played it in health class once" Gohan replied nodding his head. 

"Well" Dave looked around and grabbed one of the balls lying around. "It's harder than it looks." Dave bounced the ball on his knee a little bit. "But the fundamentals are easy than say, learning an energy blast." They laughed as Dave let the ball bounce then kicked it at the wall and it bounced back to them. "Why don't you try?"

"Alright" Gohan placed the ball down and backed up before ripping it into the wall. Instead of bouncing back it was lodged in the cracked wall. "Did I do it right?"

"Uhm" Dave was at a lost for words, then he broke into laughter. "We could use you on the team."

As Gohan watched Dave laugh he noticed Goku walking out towards them. "Hey dad, what's up?" 

"Well I have some good news, or bad news depending how you look at it" he said and Dave let out a groan. "I was discussing this with Vegeta, and we thought it'd be better if he trained you in the Room of Space and Time. That way you can get a years training in one Earth day, but you'd be in there with Vegeta."

"You've got to be kidding me?" said Dave. He remembered seeing the scenes in the show of Trunks and Vegeta in the Time Chamber, and he definitely wouldn't want to experience that. 

"Think of it this way the faster you can get this over with, the better off you'll be" Goku said. "And you'll be getting your money's worth training with Vegeta."

"I guess you're right" Dave replied defeated. 

"Well I do have a little pre-training session for you" Goku said and Dave groaned again. Was Goku _trying _to kill him? "I figured you'd need a rematch against Trunks and Goten."

"Dad don't you think that's a little rough?" asked Gohan. "I mean he hasn't even learned energy blast yet."

"Trust me Gohan, I see a lot of potential in this kid, you'll see" Goku replied as he folded his arms and the two trouble makers came out.

"We let you off easy last time, are you ready to get you butt whooped?" Trunks asked as he stretched his arms. Dave wasn't listening to him though, he was thinking of a way to get out of this with the least amount of bruises and broken bones. 

'_Obviously Trunks is the power house of the duo, but Goten can't be underestimated either. If I could take one of them out early I might, and that is a big might, have a chance to defeat the other.' _

"Are you ready to go or what" Trunks demanded as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yea, I'm getting hungry" Goten agreed. 

Dave got into his stance and waited. As he expected they charged together, Trunks going high, Goten low. Dave brought his knee up block Goten's kick but wasn't as lucky when Trunks blindsided him with a punch. Dave stumbled to the side and the two demi-saiyans were at it again. They charged again and Dave took to the air. Trunks and Goten exchanged grins and followed. Dave looked down to see the two boys following him. _'Maybe this could work' _he thought. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of Goten. Dave wished he had a camera for the look on their faces; both were so stunned it was easy for Dave to put all his power in one punch and send Goten hurling down to the Earth. Now Trunks had snapped out of his shock and got back into the game. He kneed Dave in the stomach while he was still celebrating and punched him back a few feet. Now both fighters faced each other in the sky, waiting for the other. Slowly Dave watched as Trunks raised his right hand and slowly a yellow ball began to form. _'Shit' _thought Dave. The ki blast was fired and Dave barely managed to move out of the way. Before he could recover however Trunks was on him throwing punches and kicks at high speed. _'I guess those spars with Gohan paid off_'' Dave thought as he surprised himself by blocking the attacks. Finally Trunks backed off and had an impressed look on his face. Next thing Dave knew he was in a submission, being held from behind. He recognized it as the move Trunks used on Goten in the World Martial Arts tournament, but Trunks was still in front of him which meant Goten was back. 

Dave easily began to power out of it, seeing as he had a large size advantage over Goten's little arms, no matter how strong he was. Just when Dave thought he was in the clear however he heard Goten yell and a brilliant flash of yellow, then Goten's grip tightened. _'Shit there's no way I can win now' _Dave thought helplessly. He looked up and saw Trunks powering up for another blast. _'No way'_ The blast was fired and Dave couldn't do anything but think, _W.W.T.D._ Without a second to spare he pulled his left foot forward and swung it back, earning a loud shriek from Goten. Released from his grip Dave flew out of the way as the blast hit Goten. _'Not the cleanest move, but useful' _Dave thought as Goten descended. 

"Hey buddy, you're going to regret that" Trunks said and Dave got the feeling he was no longer playing. Trunks let out a yell and soon he was also a super Saiyan. He charged forward as Dave panicked but his vision was soon covered by the color orange. 

"That's enough Trunks" Goku said.

"Aww" Trunks whined. He powered down and headed back to the ground. "You got lucky" he shouted back.

Goku turned to Dave. "Nice job. You held your own until the end, and you were…resourceful."

Dave let out a chuckle as he put his hand behind his head. "Kind of a spur of the moment thing" he replied. "So do you think I can really improve when I'm in the Time Chamber?"

"If I didn't we wouldn't be having the conversation right?" Goku asked with a friendly smile. 

"I guess you're right" Dave replied as he felt new confidence.

"Why don't we get something to eat, then you can rest up" Goku suggested as they flew back down to the Earth. 

"Sounds great to me" Dave replied.

Goku was the first to walk into the house and Dave heard "Hey Krillin!" _'Well at least I get to meet everyone'_ he thought. 

"Is this the new pupil you were talking about, Gohan?" asked Krillin as he looked at Dave.

"Yup, that's him Krillin. Dave this is Krillin and 18" Gohan introduced. Dave looked at 18 and was surprised that she looked good…well for a former android.

"Hey man, us human warriors have to stick together" Krillin joked. "Gohan says you have some real potential but he also mentioned who you'll be training with."

"Don't remind me" Dave said as he took a seat at the table. 

"I feel for you man, I can't stare the guy down let alone spend a year stuck with him" Krillin said. Dave chuckled to himself. Krillin was exactly the way he was in the show, but so was everything else here. 

"Come on Krillin, you're going to scare the poor kid" Bulma said. "And besides Vegeta is not that bad." Everyone in the room seemed to stop what they were doing and turned to her. "What?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine and once you return we can introduce you to the whole gang" Gohan said on a happier note. Dave nodded appreciatively and began to eat as Bulma served the food. 

After a good meal and some more talking the others headed out. Dave decided it would be best if he got a good sleep for tomorrow and headed upstairs. As he walked in the hall he passed Vegeta. 

"I hope you're ready for a _workout_ tomorrow" he said with a smirk.

'_I'm dead'_ thought Dave as he went into his room.


	3. 7 Months

Wooo! The last chapter did good seeing as it got some positives reviews.Ihope this chapter is good. Ireally wanted to get both sides of Vegeta, hismean royal manner and his rarely seen compasionate side.Anyway enough ranting, let's begin the training!

Diclaimer: I own nothing except David Griffin.

* * *

Dave groaned as he heard banging on the guest room door. "Get up boy!" was the shout that followed it. _'This is worse than waking up for school'_ he thought as he rolled out of bed and hit the floor. Dave took a shower before dressing in his t-shirt and jeans, wearing the training gi would just remind him of what lay ahead. 

He opened the door and saw the upstairs was quiet so he figured everyone was downstairs. Walking down the stairs he could hear Trunks trying to persuade his father to allow him to go.

"Come on dad" Trunks begged.

"No, use the Gravity room while I'm gone" Vegeta replied sternly.

"But dad, I need the training."

"Stop bothering your father and eat your breakfast, Trunks" Bulma ordered as she put a bowl of cereal in front of him. As Dave walked into the kitchen he saw Vegeta sitting with his arms crossed and had his normal Vegeta scowl on. Trunks was grumpily munching on his cereal and Bulma was putting the cereal away. 

"Hey David, good luck today" Bulma said. 

"He's going to need it" Trunks mumbled, followed by a snicker.

"Well I'll see you boys later, I'm going to be in the lab" Bulma announced as she headed on her way.

"Hurry up and eat so we can head up to the Lookout" Vegeta said sourly. Dave studied Vegeta a bit. He knew basically everything about him from the shows. Although he put up this tough exterior he did have his _rare_ moments of kindness. Now when I say rare I don't mean solar eclipse rare, I mean meteor that hits the Earth and wipes out whole species rare, especially if you weren't one of his family members.

Dave put a couple of waffles into the toaster and after they were done, ate them as quickly as possible while trying not to choke. 

"I'm done" he reported after drinking a glass of milk.

"Then let's go" Vegeta said standing up on the way out he ruffled Trunks hair and Dave looked towards the sky. 

"I'm just curious Vegeta, but what do you get out of this?" asked Dave as they flew through the sky.

"What I can't do anything just for the sake of it!" asked Vegeta in more of a yell causing Dave to flinch slightly.

"Uh, sorry it's just that it's a little out of character for you to do something like this" Dave said hoping Vegeta wouldn't have another outburst.

"Well if what Kakarott says is true, I may get a good challenge out of this" Vegeta explained. "Also, I think the Earth needs something better to represent themselves than those three pitiful fools." _'I guessing Krillin, Tien, and Yamacha' _Dave thought. 

"That's…good I guess" Dave replied. "Thanks."

"Whatever" Vegeta replied as a large beam came into view. _'Wow this thing really is huge' _Dave thought as he followed it as far as he could with his eyes. He mimicked Vegeta as they changed their flight path from horizontal to vertical. Their flight was in silence as they flew past Korin's Tower. It was brief but Dave caught a glimpse of the ledgendary cat that saved the lives of all the Z fighters at least once with his magical senzu beans. As they continued upward a large object came into view. _'I'd like to see them hide this in my world_' thought Dave as they grew closer and it grew larger. Dave followed Vegeta's suit as he landed on the platform.

"Vegeta, what do I owe the pleasure" said a deep voice. Probably the only scarier person then Vegeta was Piccolo, however Dave knew Piccolo was much more manageable than the Prince of All Saiyans. "And who's your friend."

"Ah, Vegeta, this is unexpected" came the voice of Dende who was walking toward them.

"Yea, well this is strictly business, so don't get used to it" Vegeta replied. "As for the boy, well it's a complicated story, bottom line Kakarott believes he has some potential for a human."

"I've got time" Piccolo said eyeing Dave and he knew Piccolo wasn't going to let up until Dave told him his story. 

"Alright but we keep this within us" Dave said. With a deep breath he began to retell his story from the top. After about a half hour Dave was finished and Piccolo looked deep in thought. 

"That's incredible" Dende commented. "I've never heard of a single Dragonball bringing someone threw to another universe."

"Neither have I" Piccolo said. "So what's your purpose here Vegeta?"

"I'm here to train the boy in the Time Chamber" Vegeta said glad that story time was finally over. 

"You've got to be kidding" Dende said wide eyed.

"I never kid about fighting" Vegeta said seriously. "Gohan has been teaching the boy the basics for the past two weeks, now I'm taking over."

"I agree with Dende Vegeta, this is a little extreme" Piccolo agreed. 

"When I went into the Room with Trunks we came out stronger then ever! Imagine what I could teach him in a matter of months" Vegeta said getting pumped up.

"But Vegeta, Trunks was a trained fighter and half-saiyan!" Piccolo argued.

"If I can't make him a Saiyan he will have the Saiyan spirit" Vegeta said raising a clenched fist. _'Wow, I've never seen Vegeta this dedicated about helping someone. Let alone me' _thought Dave. _'Maybe it was better to have Vegeta as a trainer rather than Goku'_.

"Hold on Piccolo, I've thought about basically everything that can go wrong within a year in that Chamber; and I still am here excepting the offer" Dave spoke up for himself. "I believe this will pay off and Goku does too." Piccolo closed his eyes and grimaced like he was making a deep decision.

"Alright kid, if Goku believes you have some potential than I guess you deserve a chance" Piccolo said. "Dende will lead you to the door. On cue Dende stepped forward and told them to follow him. They approached the door and Dende put the allotted time in. 

"Good luck" he said. 

"I've been hearing that too much lately" Dave mumbled as they went in and the door was locked. When he walked in his reaction was basically the same as anyone who stepped in for the first time. "Whoa"

"You get over it after the first week" Vegeta commented. 

Dave nodded as he went over to the table and refrigerator. _'Goku and Gohan really raided this place' _Dave thought as he looked in the fridge. _'Of course Goten and Trunks being here didn't help.'_

Dave put his bag down and pulled out his gi when Vegeta spoke. "Here". Dave turned and caught a blue suit and a piece of chest armor. _'Is this what I think it is?' _Dave thought excitedly. Dave changed into his new clothes and found they fit perfectly. Now David was wearing a tight blue shirt and pants with a piece of Saiyan chest armor on top.

"Perfect fit" Dave commented and he looked at Vegeta who seemed to be waiting. "So what first?"

"About time" Vegeta said. "First off let's work on energy blast."

"Oh, joy" Dave said sarcastically but he was truly anxious to learn how to create an energy blast. "So how does this work?"

"First off focus! You have to be able to concentrate your energy into one focus point" Vegeta instructed. "That means no outside distractions!" Dave was trying to block out Vegeta's voice as he stretched his right arm out. Dave began to focus his energy in front of himself, or more specifically in the palm of his hand. He found this harder than he thought it would've been. He tried to incorporate Gohan's flying lessons when he told him to channel his energy. _'Geez, I wish he would shut up'_ Dave thought as Vegeta continued to shout. Dave became irritated as a yellow flicker appeared in his palm. Then a blast of golden energy flew from his hand and into the abyss.

"Good" Vegeta said satisfied. "Now we can begin the real training." Vegeta jumped back from Dave and powered up. He quickly fired off a round of ki blast. Dave barely had time to jump back and put his arms up to block. The most training he had with energy blast was his fight against Trunks and Goten. Dave fazed in and out as he dodged repeated blasts. After jumping to the side to avoid a blast he concentrated his energy and let off a shot. Vegeta smirked as he smacked away the shot. 

"Just because you can shoot a blast doesn't mean it'll be affective" Vegeta commented. He put his palm forward and began to form a rather large energy blast. Dave's eyes grew wide as Vegeta fired the blast. Dave reacted as quickly as he could and placed his palms together and out in front of him. Dave steadily produced an energy beam as an attempt to counter it. The two blasts collided and Dave began to slide back. 

"AHH!" screamed Dave as he put move of his energy into his defense but it was hopeless. Soon Dave was sent flying backwards as Vegeta's blast took him over. 

"Not bad brat, we'll stick to sparring for the rest of the day" Vegeta said as Dave slowly got up. _'Man that was a struggle' _Dave thought. He could already feel the bruises forming. _'I'm defiantly going to be feeling this tomorrow.' _

Dave got up and entered his fighting stance. Vegeta gestured for him to make the first move. Dave powered up and flew forward. He threw a right jab which Vegeta casually blocked. They went into incredible speeds and Dave continued to deliver blows that were blocked by Vegeta. "Come on, you've got to do better than this" he mocked. Dave threw a left hook, which Vegeta ducked, and then Dave kneed him in the chin. Vegeta stumbled back and had a slight trickle of blood. Vegeta gave smirk that sent chills down Dave's spin. Vegeta wiped the blood and began his assault. Dave struggled to keep up as he blocked the rapid punches. Eventually one got through and hit Dave square in the jaw. Vegeta gave no mercy as he slammed his fist across his face and dug his knee into Dave's gut. Dave doubled over and coughed up spit.

"Your opponent will show no mercy and neither shall you" Vegeta said. "Let's do this again."

Dave rose again and entered his stance and before he knew it Vegeta had grabbed his hand and sent him flying into the sky. Dave however adapted quickly and fazed back in front of Vegeta. He elbowed him in the face, and then went for a kick to the side which Vegeta blocked. He grabbed Dave's leg and slammed him on his back. _'Is it to late to go home?' _thought Dave in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Vegeta's foot coming down on him. David quickly grabbed it, and tried to push it away. Then Dave decided to follow Goku's advice and go with the spur of the moment. He aimed his right hand at Vegeta and released a ki blast. Vegeta was sent into the air and Dave flew after and fazed in front of him. Dave began to deliver a flurry of punches to Vegeta's face. Finally he lifted his arms above his head and slammed them into Vegeta's head and sent him into the ground. 

Vegeta looked up as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He was virtually unharmed and he was smiling. Dave had not injured him much but he had shown no mercy, and was resourceful. 'So he does have some potential' Vegeta thought to himself as he flew back at Dave.

_**7 Months Later…**_

Dave easily jumped over Vegeta's leg sweep and flipped backwards. Vegeta grinned as he flew at him. Vegeta threw a hard punch which Dave blocked and they were moving faster than the normal eye could see. This time Vegeta was leading the assault and Dave was blocking him successfully. 

The past few months had been the hardest days of Dave's life. Vegeta trained non-stop except for sleep and even that had become rare. Around the end of the first month Dave had begun to fire stronger, more successful energy blast. Vegeta had to admit Dave's progress was somewhat impressive but it also gave Vegeta a reason to push him harder each day. Around the fourth month Dave had begun to match Vegeta's speed, at least in his normal form. That's when the sparring had become fun for Vegeta.

Dave had defiantly grown both physically and mentally. His body showed the obvious changes, with bigger muscles and his hair had grown longer. Dave was getting tired of having to push it out of his eyes constantly. When he slept he dreamt of his home and had to remind himself that one full day had not even passed yet, and who knew how much time had passed outside of this world and in his own world. However once David was awake things changed. He was aware of his surroundings and everything that was going on around him, although it was only Vegeta and him. Vegeta had been sure to teach him these lessons along with the physical training.

Vegeta had also changed, well at least his attitude towards Dave. He now saw him as more of a ally than a weak outsider. Vegeta noted Dave's progress critically and was surprised from time to time. For a human he was extremely resilient and showed the most determination Vegeta had scene in the species. He usually referred to Dave by 'Griffin' or sometimes using his first name, but the title of 'boy' or 'brat' had been forgotten once Dave had learned to match Vegeta.

Dave had turned the tables in their spar and began his onslaught. When he saw Vegeta make a slight error he took advantage. David unleashed a barrage of punches upon Vegeta and finished it with a kick to the gut that sent him backwards. Vegeta let out a laugh. _'Here we go' _thought Dave. Vegeta let out a loud battle cry and soon he was enveloped in a golden aura and his hair turned yellow. He smirked and fazed in front of David. He began his rapid assault and Dave attempted to block it. Dave was somewhat successful but if he made one mistake it was over. Vegeta went for another leg sweep but Dave avoided it, then Vegeta caught him off guard with a ki blast to the chest. Dave fell backwards and quickly got to his feet.

"Here's something new for you Vegeta" Dave said. He planted his feet and let out a yell. The ground around Vegeta began to shake as he watched anxiously for Dave's new trick. Dave was surrounded by a bright blue aura and his long hair stood up as if he was going to become a Super Saiyan. However his hair stayed black and no golden glow came, a white flash did instead. Vegeta watched as Dave stood transformed. His muscles had grown and his hair stood up, not to mention the blue aura. "I call it the Ascended Human Form. I think I'll be more than a match for you now."

"Impressive, let's test that theory shall we?" Vegeta replied as they both got into their stances and charged each other again.

Vegeta went for a high kick but Dave swiftly dodged it. Dave punched Vegeta in the stomach but Vegeta recovered quickly. Vegeta punched Dave across the face but Dave retaliated by delivering his own punch to Vegeta. They looked at each other before going back into a frenzy of fighting. Dave roundhouse kicked Vegeta across the head and sent him across the floor. Vegeta got up and fazed in front of Dave and head butted him roughly. He followed up with a knee to the gut but instead of doubling over like he did 7 months ago Dave let out a small grunt but caught his foot. Vegeta however used this as a stepping stool and brought his leg across Dave's head. David stumbled to the side and wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth. Vegeta smirked and made a gesture for Dave to attack. Dave powered up causing his glue aura to flare. Vegeta smirked as Dave flew towards him. Dave threw a left punch which Vegeta blocked and created a shockwave. He quickly brought his right hand in and hit Vegeta with an uppercut. He followed up by kicking Vegeta's feet from underneath him then while he was still suspended in air Dave kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. Vegeta got up and dusted himself off. 

"That was quite a show; I'm impressed. Now let's see if you can handle this" Vegeta said as he raised his arm and a blue energy ball began to form. Dave realized what he was doing and also charged his own blast. They fired their beams at the same time and collided in the center. Vegeta poured more energy into his blast and Dave was forced to use two hands. Suddenly a large explosion erupted from the energy beams. When the light cleared both of the warriors were panting deeply. Dave took a step forward and collapsed on the ground. His hair returned to its normal form and his aura was gone.

"You did well, Griffin" Vegeta said as he walked over and picked up Dave up by his shirt. "Maybe I'll give you a day off, but then again a true warrior never rest." 

As Vegeta tossed Dave on the bed he began to think. _'How did he come up with that new level, Ascended Human he called It; it could match a super Saiyan in their first form. How did he, a mere human, come up with such power?'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dave rose from his bed quietly. It was the middle of the night, or so he assumed. One quickly lost track of time in this place. He walked a little ways off before stopping; this should be far enough that he wouldn't wake Vegeta. Dave began to power up to his full extent. The veins in his arms began to show, and he grunted as he pushed himself further; then nothing.

Today Vegeta had gone super Saiyan and needless to say he had royally whooped Dave. _'If only I could become a super saiyan. I wouldn't be so weak compared to these guys' _he thought as he pounded his fist into the ground. _'I may be a human, but there has to be something more.'_

But was there? David had seen the whole series on TV and the movies on DVD. The farthest any of the human's had gone was Krillin getting his potential unlocked, or training in other world. No one had ever really reached a new form that could be used like transforming into a super Saiyan. Maybe this was it, humans could become strong fighters just never compete with the strongest. Dave shut his eyes in frustration. All the training he had down with Vegeta so far had paid off, but it meant nothing if he couldn't compete with them in the real world. 

"There's got to be something MORE!" shouted Dave. He began to raise his power to its full extent once again. As he let out a yell, when he reached his peak instead of stopping like usual it kept going. A blue aura began to surround him and Dave felt his muscle's increasing in size. His hair went straight up as if he was going to become a super Saiyan. Dave stopped realizing he had reached a new peak, and passed out.

* * *

In the next chapter Vegeta and David emerge! 


	4. The Ultimate Warrior

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated and let me know someone else is reading. I had to make the decision on whether to reveal something this chapter or develop some character relationships, so I decided to do both. The chapter will be mostly character development but I will put in some revelations that affect David. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I own nothing except David Griffin for I created him

* * *

"How much do you think Dave improved, Dad?" asked Gohan as they waited outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

"I can't be sure, but I know Vegeta didn't take it easy on him" Goku replied. 

They waited anxiously as the door opened and Vegeta walked out. The person who followed was unrecognizable. If Goku and Gohan didn't know for a fact it was Dave they wouldn't have believed it. He had grown a considerable amount of muscle mass, and his hair was much longer than it had been, not to mention the fact that he looked a year older.

"Is that really you under all that hair?" asked Gohan with a chuckle.

"I guess I could use a hair cut" Dave replied with a grin.

"So how'd it go?" asked Goku.

"Kakarott, I need to speak to you in private" Vegeta said and Goku followed him a ways off.

"So what's up, Vegeta?" Goku asked with seriousness in his voice. 

"You were correct, the boy has a lot of potential" Vegeta replied. 

"I knew it" Goku said. "I sensed it when we first met-"

"That's not all Kakarott" Vegeta interrupted. "I was wondering; where did this kid come from? Sure he says he came from a different world, but someone with that kind of power for a human can not be trusted."

"Come on Vegeta he looks nice enough" Goku said glancing over at Gohan and Dave talking. 

"Did anyone ever tell you're to trusting" Vegeta said with an annoyed look. 

"Ah, you're just paranoid Vegeta, you need to loosen up" Goku replied putting Vegeta on the back and flashing his famous grin.

"Whatever" Vegeta said as he powered up and flew off. 

"Hey dad, I'm going to take Dave to meet some of the kids from school" Gohan shouted over to his dad. 

"Alright son" Goku replied, and Gohan and Dave zoomed away from the lookout. "So do you think Vegeta's right?" 

Piccolo stepped out from where he was standing and approached Goku. "The kid hasn't given me a reason to but it is a little mysterious. I guess only time will reveal his true intentions."

"We'll see Piccolo" Goku said. He was confident that Vegeta's suspicion was completely wrong, Dave would just have to prove him right. 

"And Goku" Piccolo added. "You are too trusting."

* * *

Gohan flew downward as Dave easily caught up with him. "Videl will understand your powers but just try to hold back when others are around" Gohan informed.

"Why?" asked Dave, even though he knew full well why. 

"Well, first they'll be scared of you, then comes the media, and it's really not worth it" Gohan explained. "That's really the only reason we let Hercule take credit for all he does. He seems to love all that attention."

"When you have an ego as big as his, why wouldn't you" Dave said with a chuckle. Gohan touched ground a few feet away from the school and Dave followed.

"We can walk from here" Gohan said as they began to walk to Orange Star High School. As they walked closer David could make out three figures. When they arrived he concluded it was Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. 

"Who's the new guy, Gohan?" asked Erasa as she eyed Dave.

"Uh, this is David Griffin, he's from outta town and I'm showing him around" Gohan informed the group. 

"He's kinda cute, huh Erasa?" said Videl with a wink, knowing it would get Gohan heated. Dave laughed as Gohan turned a bright red.

"Videl!" 

"Calm down Gohan" Videl said laughing. "I would never choose someone over you."

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go somewhere?" asked Sharpner.

"Calm down, beefstack" Dave said adding a little sarcasm at the end.

"What was that?" Sharpner asked clenching his fist and turning towards Dave.

"You heard me" Dave replied as he had a Vegeta like smirk on his face. 

'_Looks like Dave picked up more than some training techniques from Vegeta. He's got some of Vegeta's attitude in him too' _Gohan thought.

"Why you little, I'll teach you to lean your place. AHH!" Sharpner pulled back his fist and threw it forward with all his power. Dave raised his hand and easily caught it, much to Sharpner's surprise. "What!?" Videl acted as if nothing special was going on and Erasa was in awe of Dave's strength. 

"Y-you're lucky I went easy on you" Sharpner said as he retracted his fist. "Watch your back next time."

Gohan looked at Dave, who looked back and shrugged his shoulders. _'He was asking for it' _thought Dave. 

"I'd love to stay, but I think I'll pay Bulma a visit" Dave informed. "I'll see you later, Gohan." Dave waved good-bye to the others and ran around the corner before taking off at high speed. As he flew he felt another power level approaching quickly and it wasn't an ordinary energy either. 

Dave came to a halt and looked around. It was only a matter of seconds before the source arrived. Dave sighed and slapped his forehead when he saw who it was,.

"Are you ready to deal with the Amazing Gotenks?" asked the dual voices of Trunks and Goten. The fused demi-saiyan floated before him, in his normal state. "We knew you'd be out today and have been looking for you all day. Now it's time for a rematch, and you stand no chance this time!"

Dave grinned, if they were looking for him as Gotenks for a while that would mean this battle shouldn't last to long. "Alright, boys, if a rematch is what you want, then that's what you'll get." 

"Alright, get ready to face our unbeatable strength" Gotenks said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Your father taught me a lot" Dave said as he began to raise his power. "HAA!" His energy erupted around him and Gotenks gave a look of surprise but quickly recovered. 

"Nothing can stand up to us" he said as he charged forward. He began with punch combos which Dave matched blow for blow. Gotenks went for a kick but Dave caught his leg and swung him around before releasing him. 

"Whoa" Gotenks said as his head spun. "Looks like we're going to have to show your our real power." Gotenks let out a yell as his power skyrocketed. 

'_Crap they're shooting right pass super Saiyan 1' _Dave thought. He knew what they were aiming for; all he could hope for is that time was on his side.

Finally a yellow blast of light confirmed that they had successfully reached Super Saiyan three. 

"Oh, yea, Super Saiyan three get ready" Gotenks said in his new form. He flew towards Dave who could only cross his arms in an attempt to block it. As they were about to impact a flash of light appeared and Dave never felt an impact. He in front of him and saw nothing, but when he looked to his left he saw Goten and to his right Trunks.

"All man, Trunks the fusion ended" Goten said.

"I told you we should've waited" Trunks said accusingly. "Come on let's go." He and Goten began to fly away when Trunks shouted back, "We let you off easy!"

Dave laughed and shook his head, those two were defiantly something else. Dave remembered his reason for being in the middle of nowhere and continued on his way towards Capsule Corp. 

"Bulma, are you here?" asked Dave when he arrived. 

"Dave is that you? I'm in the lab" came her reply. Dave headed down to the lab which was not the neatest of places. "Dave, I'm glad you came I finally finished it."

"Finished what?" asked Dave curiously. 

"My Inter-Dimensional Traveling Machine" Bulma said. Dave raised an eyebrow at this, would he be able to head home so soon? "Well the blueprints at least."

Dave let out a sigh, but was somewhat happen not to be heading home so soon. "If all my calculations are right on this, then it could work once we complete it. I figure if my future self can build a time machine, I can build a inter-dimension machine. Given there are some completely different qualities and the components are slightly off…"

"Bulma, I have no clue what you're talking about" Dave interrupted. 

'Ha ha, sorry I get carried away when I'm lost in my work" Bulma said with a chuckle. "So how was training? Vegeta arrived a little while ago but he went straight into the Gravity Room as usual."

"It was intense" Dave said with a laugh before continuing. "I'm defiantly stronger than I ever was or thought I could be. As for Vegeta, he's one of the most dedicated fighters I've seen, even if his methods can be extreme."

"Yeah, that's Vegeta for you: fighting first, everything else second" Bulma said knowingly. "So do you have any plans on what your going to do now?"

"Uhm, no clue but I was hoping you could help me with my hair if you know what I mean" Dave asked.

"Oh, no problem" Bulma said. "Just let me get my equipment out."

After an hour Dave's haircut was complete. His hair wasn't short but it wasn't as long as it had been before he arrived. Dave grabbed some hair gel and spike the front of his bangs upward while the rest stayed flat.

"There you go, all new" Bulma said as Dave got up.

"Thanks a bunch Bulma" Dave said.

"No problem, you actually remind me of Trunks from the future a little bit" Bulma told him. 

"Uh, thanks" Dave said. Maybe it was just how long his hair was but to be compared to Mirai Trunks was an honor for Dave. 

"Oh, before you take off; have you seen Goten and Trunks anywhere. Those boys are always up to trouble" said Bulma. 

"I think I came across them, but they were off before I could say anything" Dave partially lied. 

"Those boys" Bulma said shaking her head. "Well they part Saiyan."

"Can't do anything about that" Dave said with a grin as he prepared to take off. "I'll be back for dinner." With that Dave powered up and took off. What neither him nor Bulma knew was that someone was watching from a distance.

"_So this is the boy that released me" said a dark voice. "Well I must give him my thanks, but first I must see his full power for I am not at my top." _

There was a violent quake and a red streak took off into the air. 

* * *

Dave landed in a quiet field. Since the time when he first revealed his technique to Vegeta he had improved on it greatly. He had been able to hold it for longer amounts of time but once he powered down he would always fall into unconsciousness. The technique was taking a large amount of energy, Dave had to find a way to stop it. Another technique Dave had began working on was his own energy blast. Ever since watching the series on TV Dave had thought of some of his own technique's that would blow the others away, well now was his chance. 

David closed his eyes as he focused his energy into a certain spot. He brought his hands together and an energy blast quickly formed. Now he just had to keep it from exploding while he did step two. He placed the ball of energy in the air and pulled his leg back. With one quick, yet powerful swing he punted the ball into the side of a pillar of rock, which soon collapsed. "Not to shabby" Dave said out loud. Now it was time for his signature move, his own 'Kamehameha Wave'.

Dave powered up and let out a yell as he transformed into an Ascended Human. His shorter hair still stood on its tips as the blue aura once again covered him. Dave moved his hands in coordination quickly, similar to Trunks before he performed his Burning Attack. Finally he pressed his wrist together so his hands were horizontal. He pushed his energy forward as he shouted. 

"Shining Flame!" 

The blast erupted from his hands and shot in a straight beam forward. Satisfied Dave stopped as the blast shot off into the distance before colliding with a distant mountain. Dave fell out of his ascended form having used up a majority of his energy. Then he sensed it; he wasn't alone. Dave turned around to see a figure clapping. Dave forgot his fatigue as he waited for him to speak.

At first glance Dave would've thought this man was Brolly once again returned but then he realized he was different. The lower part of his attire matched Brolly's, however this man wore red Saiyan armor over his bare chest. On his wrist he wore golden wrists band, and under his blood red hair he had a golden head band. 

"I'm impressed by your level of strength" he spoke. "Much more powerful than I would've imagined."

"Who are you?" asked Dave. He hoped this man didn't want a fight, because he was in no shape to fight.

"I am the Ultimate Warrior, I am Ares" he said. :Fear not though, I do not wish to do battle today. I merely wished to thank you for bringing me forth from my prison and into this world."

"What do you mean?" asked Dave curiously. 

"You will learn soon enough, young warrior" Ares replied. With that he shot off in a blur of red. Dave was ready to follow him but hesitated. He was in now shape to fight, and Ares hadn't done anything bad yet; for now he would keep this meeting to himself. 

Suddenly Dave felt his weariness hit him, _'Crap' _he thought as he fell into unconsciousness.


	5. The History

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated and let me know someone else is reading

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated as always. This chapter may be a little short and I apologize but it will mostly be background information on our new villain known as Ares, the ultimate warrior. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer:This gets annoying fast…I own nothing!

* * *

Ares floated in space, observing the Earth. Although the great Kai's of the dimensions may have locked him away, somehow this boy and the dragonball he possessed had freed him. At the time of his release he dare not question it, but now that he had time to think who would free him especially after what he had done…

_**Flashback**_

Ares stood atop a platform of another burning planet. The flames swallowed the landscape around him like a plague. He had caused this destruction, number … He had lost count of how many planets he had destroyed; although technically he never destroyed a planet, just annihilated their population and any surviving life forms.

"No fighters on this planet either" Ares said. As the fire whipped at his face he figured it was time to search for another planet.

Every time he attacked a planet, he hoped there would be a warrior to challenge him. He hadn't had a real challenge since he began his reign of evil. Ares made sure he avoided the mistakes of other universal dictators. The great Frieza, Ares had personally enjoyed his downfall for this left the title of Dominator of the galaxy open. Frieza had legions under his command, and enslaved the strongest warriors of the planets he conquered. That was his mistake. Anyone with a brain could see that eventually these warriors would rebel, which is exactly what the saiyans did however it was only one that destroyed him. This is the reason Ares worked alone and without a vast army.

Then there was the galaxy destroyer known as Brolly. Ares had encountered him but avoided a conflict. Even Ares was not foolish to trifle with someone who could destroy galaxies; however an alliance would have been amazing. Ares disagreed with Brolly's tactics however. Where is the fun in simply eliminating an entire galaxy in one blow? You can't here the people scream, beg, cry out for mercy. These things pleased Ares. Brolly eventually met his end at the hands of another saiyan. The one who defeated Frieza. This is when Ares began his hunt.

He partially felt it was his duty as the last standing terror of the galaxy he had to destroy the saiyans. The second part to it was that these saiyans of Earth had to be powerful if they have defeated both Frieza and Brolly, this intrigued Ares. Thus he began his search, eliminating species on his way.

That is when he encountered them, years of destruction had finally earned him some notice and from the highest of powers.

_**End Flashback**_

Ares was snapped out of his memory as a space shuttle passed him by. Turning slowly he charged a blast in his hand and released it. In a magnificent explosion the shuttle was erased from existence.

"I think it's time I had some fun with these Earthlings" he said to himself as he headed down to Earth.

* * *

Dave sat at the table in the Brief's kitchen. He finished his serving of lunch while Trunks was finishing his 6th serving. He watched in amazement as Trunks said he'd "stop early."

"You aren't full yet?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not really" Trunks replied casually.

'_I guess they don't lie when they say Saiyans have a big appetite' _Dave thought with a grin.

"So Dave, Gohan mentioned the other day that you reached a new level" Bulma said. "You're not going to push yourself like Vegeta did when he was trying to reach saiyan are you?"

"Well" Dave chose his words carefully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's awesome!" Trunks saved. "I bet you could bet Krillin up. Next time we fight you've got to use your new form or else." Dave laughed at his threat, and sighed gratefully, he remembered Bulma during the time Vegeta was training and she wasn't the nicest person.

"Well thanks for lunch Bulma, I think I'm going to head into town for a bit. Maybe meet up with Gohan or Videl" Dave said getting up.

"I'm going to go meet Goten" said Trunks as he tried to rush past Dave.

"Hold it mister!" shouted Bulma stopping Trunks in his tracks. "Last time I checked you still had a dirty room."

"Oh come on mom, I can do that later" Trunks said.

"If later means now then yes, you can do it later" Bulma said with a smile as Trunks marched upstairs unhappily.

Dave couldn't help but grin at the demi-saiyan. They had become better friends over the past few days but Trunks would never change his determination to beat Dave once and for all. As Dave walked outside of Capsule Corp his mind drifted of to other things, such as Ares.

It had been three days since he encountered him. He still hadn't learned anything about his motives, mainly because Dave hadn't met him since then. He still wasn't sure if he was good or bad. _'Well if he was locked away then he must've done something bad' _thought Dave. However since his accidental release he hadn't terrorized the people.

Dave flew through the skies as he passed through the city he caught sight of Videl walking the streets. He was careful to make sure no one saw as he landed next to her.

"Not patrolling the streets today?" he asked slightly startling her.

"Jeez don't do that Dave" she said punching him in the arm. "And no, I was just running an errand for my father."

"Really, have you seen our other hero around?" Dave questioned.

"Gohan? No I haven't seen him today, he must be busy with his studies. His mother never gives him a break; even after he's saved the world multiple times." Videl complained.

"That reminds me, were you thinking of getting a costume similar to Gohan's?" Dave asked. No matter how much this defied the Dragonball z history he couldn't bare to see another costume.

"Yeah I was thinking of asking Bulma to make me one; why?" Videl asked curious as to why he brought it up.

"Please don't" Dave said. "And maybe you can talk to Gohan about his poses."

"What are you trying to say?" Videl stated raising an eyebrow.

"I mean entertain me but in a whole he looks like a clown" Dave stated. "I don't want to see you go through the same fashion disaster."

"If you say so, Dave" she said not really listening.

As they walked down the street a few girls winked at Dave, but he remained passive. In the few days a couple of girls had tried to get him to date them but Dave just reminded himself that he would eventually leave, and that these people weren't real. However Videl did catch his interest a little. However now it was too late because after the Buu Saga, Gohan and Videl were in true love according to the series.

As Dave walked down the street with Videl lost in his thoughts; he was oblivious to the robbery taking place a few blocks down until a cop car nearly crashed into him.

"Dave!" yelled Videl as he jumped back to avoid the car. "Didn't you notice the red light?"

"Huh?" Dave looked up at the street light and saw that it was indeed red. "Oh, I guess I was in my own world."

"You should be more carefully. Now come on I think there's something going on" Videl instructed as she ran in the direction of the cops.

"You know this is a lot faster" said Dave as he flew past her. Videl smirked as she flew to their destination.

Dave touched down to find the typical situation: robber in the bank, hostages on the ground, and the cops doing nothing. Dave walked past the barrier and Videl cleared for him saying he was with her. Dave looked through the doors as the criminals told him to stay still. Dave stopped walking and grinned. He fazed out of view and reappeared in front of the robbers. He delivered a punch to the one, knocking him over, and twisted the others hand making him drop the gun. He then tossed him into the wall. Dave looked around and saw one last robber and fazed towards him and delivered a kick to the head, knocking him out.

Deciding to make himself scarce, he went through the back exit and flew away. _'Well at least I've experienced a day in the shoes of Great Saiyaman, kind of' _he thought as he flew off.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ares dusted off his shoes as the rubble from a building fell near him. The city hadn't been a major one, but it served its purpose and for now, Ares was satisfied. As he turned to fly away he heard, movement. Turning he saw a young man coming out from the rubble.

"You should've stayed down boy" he said shaking his head. "You humans aren't a smart race are you?"

He walked over to the man and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Without hesitation he tossed the trembling man into the air. With slight effort he released an energy blast that destroyed the man in an instant.

"I've missed this" he said as he flew off.

_**Flashback**_

Ares would never forget that day. As he continued on his search for the saiyans of Earth he came across a new planet. What he didn't know was that is would be his last planet for decades.

As Ares approached the planet he found something mysterious. There were signs of recent civilization but he could not sense any people.

"I love a game of hide and seek" he said with a twisted grin.

"Well you're game is over" came the voice of another. Ares turned to see a small being with purple skin and strange clothing.

"And who would you be" he said with an almost comical expression.

"I am the Supreme Kai of this dimension" he spoke.

"Supreme Kai or not, you will not stop me by yourself" Ares said. _Finally a challenger_.

"Who said he was alone?" came a second voice. Ares turned to see multiple beings. Each one was different but all had the same outfit on as the Supreme Kai.

"Ah, more Kai's I assume" Ares said.

"You pose a threat to all of our dimensions, and we cannot let you live" spoke another Kai.

"Why thank you" Ares said taking a bow. "I did not know that my reputation was so great, but if you fools think you can destroy me, you are mistaken."

"If we cannot destroy you, we will imprison you forever" said the original Kai. The Kai's rose into the air as Ares watched with a grin. Slowly energy beams formed in their hands and Ares prepared to block them. However the blast didn't hit him, they landed around him. Before he could react he was sealed in a box, and locked away in the corner of the Kai world.

_**End Flashback**_

'_I was foolish to underestimate them' _he thought. _'I won't make that mistake again.'_

With that thought in mind he blasted off for a new destination.


	6. First Contact

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated and let me know someone else is reading

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated as always. The last chapter got a lot of replies! I decided to address some of them here. As for this chapter, the Z fighters learn about their new threat as he continues to terrorize innocent people. Will a battle ensue?

_**Mew Rin-**_ Thanks for your constant reviews. As for the ideas of romance, I was also toying with the idea but for now Dave will remain single, but don't give up hope. If I do add romance it might be along the lines of Ares killing his love interest and leading up to a battle? Maybe not sure yet

_**carolineSonPotter**_I totally agree with you. I hated those costumes and Gohan's stupid poses, it kinda of got annoying too. I'm glad you like the story and hope you keep reading.

_**Thomas**__**Drovin**_First off, THANK YOU! Thanks for referring me to your co-written story. It's great! I haven't finished reading it yet but I do like it. Especially how you switched it up during the Cell Games. Like I said before I probably won't get Dave romantically involved. I was thinking of a Gohan/Videl/Dave thing but then thought against it. Anyway hope you keep reading.

Disclaimer:Again, sadly I do not own Dragonball Z only David Griffin.

* * *

"I can see why the Androids that once plagued Earth, loved to terrorize these pitiful people" Ares said as he tossed a body aside. "It is a shame I was locked away during that time, or else I would've joined them."

Ares observed his destruction before taking off. He was surprised that the saiyans had not perused him yet, but why? Were they training or was it that they were unaware. A devilish smile crossed his face as he thought of the last one. _'The boy didn't tell his friends about me. Oh, this could defiantly play in my favor' _he thought as he sped up. _'By the time these fools realize the threat I present, I will already be knocking on their doorstep.'_

He laughed at the thought of seeing the warriors perish. He would finally bring down the legendary Saiyan race!

"Can you believe this, another attack on a small town" said Bulma as she watched the noon news.

"What's going on?" asked Dave as he walked over to the couch.

"Here just listen" Bulma said as she turned up the volume on the television.

"_I am here just outside of North City in a small suburban town. Just behind me you can see the flames that now engulf the town" the broadcaster reported. _

"_Police have searched the area by helicopter and once the flames are under control, check on foot, however they say it is __**unlikely**__ that __**anyone**__ has __**survived**_

Dave had a look of horror on his face. Nothing had ever seemed so real to him. While in his universe, murders of the most gruesome were commited everyday, but here, in this place, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He was now faced with the fact that he could die in this universe.

"_Officers say they are unsure of who would cause such horror" the reporter continued. "However this is the third destruction of a small town and no one was found alive." "_

"_There was speculation of local crime bosses committing the crime, however sources say 'This is too big, even for them."_

"_With no current suspects, this reporter knows one thing. We haven't seen this kind of destruction since the monster known as Cell literally absorbed people. If you have any information please dial…"_

Bulma flicked off the tv and turned to Dave. "Isn't it horrible, the third attack in less than a week."

"I-I've never seen anything like it" Dave managed to get out.

"It's okay" Bulma said putting a hand on his shoulder. "To feel for those who have lost their lives; it makes us human."

"Thanks Bulma" Dave said gratefully. _'She really is good at bringing people up' _he thought.

"Well I think I'll go see what the disaster duo is up to" Dave said with a chuckle as he walked towards the door then he stopped. "Bulma, did you say all of this happen within the past week?"

"Yea, according to the reports, why?" asked Bulma confused.

'_Could it be? I just met him at the beginning of this week. Yes, it all adds up; why didn't I see this before' _thought Dave in frustration.

"Is everything okay, Dave?" asked Bulma noticing his expression.

"I've got to go!" he said and bolted out the door and into the skies. He had to find Goku, or Gohan quick so they could inform everyone. Luckily as he sped across the skies he caught sight of a certain hero. That hero saw him streak by and took off after him.

"Hey what's the rush Dave?" asked Great Saiyaman.

"Huh?" asked Dave confused at first. He was in such a rush he forgot it was Gohan under that helmet. "Oh, good Gohan I've got some important news. Do you know where your dad is at?"

"Uhm, he should be at home today" Gohan replied. "What's going on?"

"Well you've heard of the towns that keep getting obliterated right? People, buildings, everything destroyed" he said.

"Yea, I've been trying to find out who's been up to it but…"

"I know who it is" Dave interrupted. "I've met him."

"What!?" Gohan exclaimed. "How? When? Where?"

"Once we get everyone together, I can explain all that I know" Dave said.

"Right; in that case we better hurry" said Gohan as he sped up and Dave followed.

As they flew through the clouds to the son household Dave had a look of guilt on his face. If he had just told everyone of this new threat many lives could've been spared. He was so naïve to think that _maybe _this guy wasn't going to cause any trouble.

'_I won't make that mistake again' _he thought as his guilt turned into determination. _'I'll make sure I stop him.'_

"So how'd you meet this guy?" asked Gohan breaking the silence.

"Well…I was training and he just…appeared" Dave replied honestly. "He didn't do anything, just thanked me."

"Hmm, maybe my dad can make more sense of this" Gohan said thoughtfully as they continued to the Son residence.

Upon arrival, they wasted no time finding Goku, not that it was hard.

"Dad!" called Gohan. "We've got some important news."

Goku looked up from his seat at the table, "Wajtseup?"

"Goku swallow your food!" shouted Chi-Chi from the kitchen. Goku winced before swallowing the food that was in his mouth.

"What's up guys" he said clearly.

"Dad, remember when I was telling you about those small towns being destroyed" Gohan said and Goku nodded for him to go on. "Well Dave encountered him."

Dave decided it was time for him to take over the story. "Well it was after we had came out of the Time Chamber, and I went off to train alone in the mountains. I've been working on some original techniques of my own. Anyway, I was drained and ready to head back to Capsule Corp when a man showed up."

"He wore white ki pants with a large cloth in the front. He had on a red saiyan chest piece, and had blood red hair. On his wrist he wore golden bands and a golden head band on his forehead."

"So what's this guy's name?" asked Goku, the mood becoming serious.

"He called himself Ares, the ultimate warrior" Dave answered. "He said somehow I freed him but when I asked him what he was talking about he just flew off."

"This isn't good, dad" Gohan said. "This guy could start attacking larger cities and more people."

"You're right son, I think it's best if we just found him as soon as possible" Goku replied.

"I'll head back to Capsule Corp to let the others know" Dave said. Without further discussion he powered up and flew towards Capsule Corp.

'_I just hope what Gohan said doesn't happen' _thought Dave. As Dave flew towards the Brief household he began to sense two very powerful energy levels. Dave sped up and began to worry as he felt the power levels near Capsule Corp. _'Don't tell me he's already here.'_

Dave landed in the background to see not only Ares but Gotenks. Gotenks had always been one of his favorite characters and seeing Gotenks when he wasn't trying to fight him, was awesome. But now wasn't the time to have a fan moment. Dave realized neither of the fighters had noticed him or they just weren't worried about it right now.

"You are going to pay for attacking me from behind punk" said the dual voices of Gotenks. "From what I see you could never be a match for me."

"I was hoping on killing my first saiyan today, but I guess two half-saiyans would be the equivalent" Ares said casually as he stood with his arms crossed.

"The only thing that makes you a killer is your breathe" Gotenks mocked, "Now are you going to stand their all day or are we going to get this started?"

"As you wish" Ares said and prepared for battle.

Gotenks smirked as he charged forward. He threw a flurry of punch combos that Ares matched fist for fist. They began to move faster than the normal eye could see and the battle ascended into the sky. Each punch that was blocked created a shockwave that Dave could feel from the ground. Gotenks went for a kick to Ares side and grinned as he connected. However it was Ares turn to grin as he was unfazed by the kick and grabbed his leg. Ares proceeded to swing Gotenks around and sent him flying. Gotenks stopped himself in mid-air and turned to face Ares. His look of fun was gone and replaced with a determined expression.

"You're better than I thought but still you are no much for" Gotenks stopped as he powered up, Dave felt his energy reach a new level as he transformed into, "Super Gotenks!"

"Ah, maybe now you'll present a challenge" Ares said as Gotenks stood confidently.

Gotenks didn't waste time as he fazed in front of Ares and elbowed his square in the jaw. He then proceeded to land punch after punch to the mid-section of Ares. Gotenks smirked as he jumped back and fired a blast of energy at Ares. Gotenks smile was soon wiped away as Ares stepped forward from the smoke with hardly a scratch.

"What? Impossible" Gotenks said in shock.

"I'll admit, that was quite a show but you'll have to do better" Ares said.

"Looks like I'll need some back up" Gotenks said. He puffed out his chest and his cheeks were filled as if they were full with water. He then released five white bubbles that popped out replica heads of Gotenks. They had finger less hands and their bodies curled into tails resembling ghosts.

"What are those things" Ares said slightly curious.

"This is my Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks announced. "Now go get him ghost, and don't screw it up!"

"Yessir" replied the ghost while saluting him. Dave couldn't help but laugh at the comical ghost.

"Now GO!"

The ghost listened to his command and the five Ghost Gotenks flew towards Ares. Ares waited for them to attack and punched the first one in the face. The ghost grinned as Ares didn't realize what was happening until it was too late and the ghost exploded. Two more ghost flew into the cloud of smoke after him but when the smoke cleared they realized they had hit each other and exploded. Ares floated above then impressed. His right arm was scarred from the blast.

"That was impressive but I won't fall for that again" Ares said.

The last two ghost grinned as they double teamed him. Ares fired a blast that destroyed one leaving one left. He simply fired another blast but the ghost flew around and latched onto his leg. Ares grunted as he prepared himself for the explosion.

"Oh yea, no one can match Gotenks" Gotenks said speaking in the third person.

"You know" came a voice from the smoke. "You're really starting to annoy me." Slowly a red beam began to flicker and fired towards Gotenks. The blast hit the fusion super saiyan causing him to slam into a building and separate from fusion. The two demi-saiyans crashed to the ground as Ares prepared another blast. "It's time I finish what I started."

"Shining Flame!"

A blast erupted from the ground, slamming into Ares and catching him off guard. Dave lowered his hands and looked at Ares as he turned to Dave.

"So is this how you wish to die? Among your comrades?" Ares asked.

"I won't be the one dying" Dave said as he charged towards Ares.

Ares smirked as Dave threw the first punch. They began to move in a flurry of combinations. Ares allowed Dave to take the offensive and continued to block his punches as he did with Gotenks. Dave landed a punch to the face but Ares fought back with his own punch. Dave countered it and kneed Ares in the stomach successfully. However Ares began to laugh. _'I can't believe he's unfazed' _Dave thought.

"This cannot be all you have, I can sense it" Ares said. "Unleash your true power!"

Dave gritted his teeth as he began to power up. The wind began to stir up around him and Ares grinned satisfied. Dave let out a yell as a blue aura began to form around him. His hair straight up and his power level increased immensely. "IS this what you wanted?"

"Yes, now when I defeat you I will know you gave it your all. Right down to your dying breath" Ares said.

"We'll see" Dave replied.

He let out a yell as he flew towards Ares.

* * *

_**Will Dave be able to fend Ares off in his Ascended Form or will his fun adventure come to an untimely end?**_


	7. Not Enough

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter

I apologize for the long wait but I had a case of writers block but now I've got fresh ideas. Thanks again to my loyal reviewers and without further ado here is this chapter.

Disclaimer:I own nothing of DBZ only David Griffin

* * *

Dave charged forward in his ascended form. His first attempt had failed horribly but now he was more confident in his abilities.

Ares threw his fist forward while Dave was speeding towards him. Dave had enough reaction time to push aside his hand and deliver a hard right to Ares jaw. Before Ares could react Dave brought his left foot across his body and hit Ares with a roundhouse kick. Ares slightly moved forward and Dave fazed in front of him before swinging with a punch aimed at Ares mid-section. However Ares suddenly sprang into action. He grabbed Dave's fist and smiled.

"I think that's enough fun for now" he said in a devious tone.

Ares disappeared from view, but Dave knew the battle wasn't over. Dave began to search for Ares power level but he couldn't find a trace of it. Suddenly Dave felt a sharp pain across his back as Ares appeared and delivered a cheap shot to the back. Dave plummeted towards the Earth before he stopped himself in mid-air. Dave twisted around to see Ares already heading towards him. He tried his best to put up his defenses but Ares was incredibly fast. Unable to keep up Dave's merciless pounding began.

'_I should've called for Gohan and the others before jumping into battle. I was never a real match for him in the first place' _Dave thought. Ares began delivering punches to his face. If this kept up he would be unconscious soon and eventually dead. _'If I can keep my power level up for enough time someone is bound to sense it. I can't give up yet.'_

Ares began attacking his body again as Dave started to pull out his inner energy. Gohan had taught him about this, plus he had seen it done on the show multiple times. With one defiant yell Dave let his inner strength explode. Ares jumped back a good distance with a satisfied smirk.

"Maybe this battle won't be a waste of my time after all" he said.

'_It may not be enough to defeat him, but it'll stall for time' _thought Dave, and with that he charged Ares.

Instead of being brash Dave decided on being tactical instead. He feigned a punch and threw a kick to Ares stomach, catching him off guard. Ares looked up angry before launching an attack on Dave. Dave quickly began to block as much punch and kick combinations as he could. Eventually one of Ares punches broke through his defenses and hit Dave in the chest sending him backwards. Ares pursued his prey and began the beating again. Dave blocked a right hand but Ares caught him with a kick that sent him into the ground.

'_Hopefully someone got the message' _hethought_. _

* * *

Gohan flew through the skies impatiently. He had searched three cities and found no trace of this Ares guy. Neither Dave nor his father had reported anything. Gohan was beginning to get frustrated.

"I wish we had a better idea of where this guy would be" he said to himself as he stopped in order to think. Then something got his attention. A power level had drastically increased. Then he sensed another, much more powerful power source.

"That's got to be it" Gohan said outloud. "I've got to get there before someone dies."

With that Gohan flew off at top speed towards the battle site.

* * *

Dave slowly tried to pick himself up off the ground, however the beating he just received didn't make it easy. Ares walked over to him and placed a foot on his back causing him to fall back down to the Earth.

"Now don't you wish you hadn't interfered" he said and powered up an energy ball. "Now I'm going to have to destroy you and your two little friends over there."

Dave closed his eyes in desperation. '_So this is how it ends huh?_' he thought. _'Well at least I gave it a try'_

"ARG!"

Dave felt the pressure on his back lifted and he heard a distant crash.

"As my student I thought you would've put up a better fight" came a stern voice.

Vegeta? Well not who he was expecting but he'd take anything at the moment. "Yea, well he's stronger than you think."

"Ha, we'll see about that" Vegeta said cockily. He was still in his basic form and had his arms across his chest.

Dave looked over in the direction of the crash and saw Ares getting up and dusting himself off.

"Well someone who finally made an impact or a death wish" he said with an evil laugh. "Let's see how you fair against the Ultimate Warrior!"

"You sure love to toot your own horn" Dave commented.

Vegeta smirked. "Even the Ultimate Warrior will bow down to the Prince of ALL Saiyans!"

"Apparently he's not the only one" Dave mumbled as he watched from the sidelines.

"Enough talk saiyan, I've been waiting patiently but now I'm sick of waiting. I will spill saiyan blood on this day, mark my words" he said as he raised his power.

"Then let us begin"

Ares charged forward with anticipation. Vegeta jumped backwards as he dodged his first punch. They both went in and out of view as they moved at incredible speeds. After a few minutes they both jumped apart.

"Impressive" Ares said. "Now why don't you show me some real power."

Vegeta laughed as his power began to rapidly increase and in a flash his hair had taken on a golden color. His black eyes had turned teal and he was enveloped in a golden aura. Dave realized that Vegeta had not gone to his full potential but instead to the first level of super saiyan. Dave figured Vegeta was scooping out how strong Ares truly was before going full power.

As the two warriors began to battle again Dave collected the unconscious bodies of Goten and Trunks. The two half-saiyans had put up a valiant effort. Dave couldn't help but wonder what would've happen if Gotenks had been able to reach his super saiyan 3 level. Maybe this battle would've been over by now. For now Dave turned his view back towards the current battle.

Vegeta took the offensive as he charged towards Ares. He started off by throwing a flurry of punches. He threw a right jab, which Ares easily dodged, then delivered a left hook that connected with Ares head. Ares stepped back slightly, and Vegeta continued his attack. Vegeta unleashed rapid punches to Ares mid-section. Ares couldn't believe he was actually feeling some pain, especially due to a saiyan.

Gritting his teeth Ares grabbed both of Vegeta's wrist. He began to squeeze and delivered a knee to Vegeta's gut. The shock on his face was evident as Ares had turned the tables out of nowhere. He began his own offensive on Vegeta varying from punches to kicks.

Dave watched in disbelief as Ares elbowed Vegeta in the face sending him flying backwards. Ares then fazed behind him and hit him from behind sending him crashing into the Earth. Vegeta recovered but not as quickly as before. When he looked up he saw Ares forming an energy blast, aimed directly at him. Vegeta let out a yell as his power began to rise once more.

"What's this?" asked Ares in delightful surprise. "And here I was thinking you were finished."

Vegeta now had electricity sparking around him. The only other change besides muscle increase was his hair was now sharper.

Vegeta let out a laugh and continued laughing until Dave thought he had went insane. "You fool, I can see that you are no match for me at this level. I'll have fun destroying you."

With that Vegeta charged forward. Both opponents disappeared from view however; when they collided a shockwave could be felt. Vegeta finally got the upper hand when he landed a right punch across the jaw. Vegeta quickly followed up with a hard knee to the gut that caused Ares to double over in pain.

_'Could he win?' _thought Dave hopefully from his place on the ground.

Vegeta took advantage of Ares vulnerable state and began to deliver a flurry of punches to the face much like what Ares had done to Dave. He finally stopped and delivered a blast that sent Ares tumbling backwards.

"Is that enough fight for you" Vegeta mocked.

"Fool! I have destroyed civilizations; made species extinct. You have yet to see my full power" Ares threatened.

'_Shit, Vegeta don't be cocky' _Dave begged.

"I doubt your true power will make any difference. Go ahead power up" Vegeta taunted.

"Vegeta no!" shouted Dave. "Doesn't this scenario seem familiar, like when you let Cell reach his Perfect Form! You can't let him do the same."

"This is different, I am stronger than I ever was back then" Vegeta remarked. Dave sighed there was no way he could get through Vegeta's pride.

As Vegeta egged Ares on Gohan arrived next to him.

"So that's him huh" Gohan said more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, he's beat me, Gotenks, and now Vegeta's super saiyan 2" Dave informed him.

"Does he have a chance?" Gohan asked. Dave looked at the two fighters before replying.

"Well Ares hasn't even powered up to his full extent" Dave replied. "Even in his current state I believe he could defeat Vegeta."

"Then we need to get the boys and get out of here" Gohan said. "There's no point in fighting a battle we can't win. We'll regroup at Kami's Lookout."

Dave nodded in agreement, he handed Goten over to Gohan and turned to Vegeta. "We need to regroup!"

"Do what you will, but I never flee from a fight" Vegeta said. Gohan and Dave decided he would meet with him eventually as they flew off.

'_Hopefully it won't take a major beating to get through to him' _Dave thought as they headed in the direction of Kami's Lookout.

* * *

Once they arrived they were greeted by Dende and Goku. Dave noticed Goku was holding a bag of sensu beans.

"I figured if he was as strong as you said, we'd need these" Goku said.

"You were right" Dave said with a thankful smile. "However he's more powerful than I suspected."

"Dad he took out Goten and Trunks fused, now he's fighting Vegeta at Ascended Super Saiyan level" Gohan added.

"Wow" said Goku amazed. "This guy _**must**_ be strong. I can't wait to have a go at him."

"What if you can't defeat him?" Dave asked. "I mean we all hope you can but Vegeta is fighting him and Ares isn't even at his full power."

"We could train, but I think we're going to need something more" Goku said thoughtfully.

"What about fusion?" suggested Dave.

"Yes! Between you and Vegeta" agreed Dende.

"I don't see Vegeta agreeing to that on his own will" Gohan commented.

"I had someone else in mind" Goku said with a wide grin.

"Who?" asked Dave.

* * *

**Alright its up to you reviewers now! I'm having some trouble coming up with a new fusion. I was going to have Gotenks and Dave fuse into Datenks but the size difference is large and I don't know if that is within the rules of fusion.**

**So give me your suggestions on who should fuse and supply a name if you can. Much appreciated!**


	8. Fusion Ha!

Once more thanks for the reviews everyone. Thanks for the help with fusion names and Daoku did have a nice ring to it however in my search for the ultimate fusion I decided to go with Gohan/Dave. To find out the rest you'll just have to read on and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except David and this new fusion.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Goku?" asked Piccolo as they watched Dave and Gohan rehearse the movements.

"Positive Piccolo" Goku replied. "With Gohan's mystic strength and Dave's hidden power, I think their result would surpass my super saiyan three level."

"You're that confident?" Piccolo asked with a bewildered look on his face. Goku simply nodded and Piccolo replied. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I can't believe we lost Trunks" said Goten as he and Trunks sulked in the corner.

"Darn it. If we had gone super saiyan three we would've had him" Trunks said pounding his fist into his hand as Goten agreed.

"Well at least Gohan and Dave will get a chance" Goten said.

"I guess your right. Come on lets get something to eat, watching them is boring" Trunks said as they got up and looked for a fridge to raid.

Dave ran through the steps one more time in his head. _'I can't believe I'll be in a fusion. Hopefully it'll be enough.'_

When Goku announced who he had in mind for a fusion no one expected him and Gohan. In fact Dave even asked if Goku had eaten lately. However Goku simply said yes and explained that he thought him and Gohan had something in common. When they asked what he replied in two words: hidden power. Dave realized Gohan always had hidden power but for Goku to say that he had some hidden power surprised Dave.

"So what do you think we'll be like when we fuse?" Gohan asked breaking Dave from his mental flashback.

"Uhm, I don't know. Arrogant, that seems to be a trait of fusion" Dave replied as he thought of Gotenks and Gogeta. "Powerful."

"Yeah, that's what we're hoping for" Gohan commented.

"And don't forget handsome" Dave added with a laugh and Gohan joined in.

"Glad to see it hasn't gotten to serious around here" Goku said as he walked over to the teens. "Piccolo can never crack a smile."

"Did you expect something else?" Dave asked. "It is Piccolo." Dave turned to look at Piccolo and received his death glare.

"Don't worry about him Dave, Piccolo's really a nice guy deep down" Gohan said trying to get Dave to loosen up.

"Yea maybe-" "MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP KIDDING AROUND AND GET TO WORK!!"

Piccolo shouted cutting Dave off and scaring him out of his pants.

"I-I agree" he stammered as Goku and Gohan laughed.

Suddenly something caught all four of the warriors attention, and even Goten and Trunks who were stuffing their face.

"I-is he gone?" Piccolo asked in horror.

"I don't think so. I can just barely feel some life force" Goku said as he focused on the energy.

"Wh-where could that strength had come from?" asked Gohan still in disbelief. "I thought the battle was even than that…that power just rippled throughout the Earth."

"Ares" Dave replied solemnly. "He said he hadn't shown his true power yet. That was a taste of it."

"I think you guys should try the fusion" Piccolo said seriously.

"Right" said Dave and Gohan as they flew apart and got into their stance.

_Fu-_

Dave and Gohan moved their arms over their heads so that they were pointed together as their feet moved them closer.

_Sion-_

Each warrior raised their leg as they sharply pointed their arms in the opposite direction with their fist closed.

_Haa!_

There was a blinding light throughout the Lookout but no one noticed that someone's finger was off. As the light receded Piccolo and Goku jumped back.

"I've seen fat and old but this is something entirely new!" Piccolo exclaimed in shock.

"I know fusion can go wrong but this is just bizarre" agreed Goku.

The being they were looking at was perfect, well almost perfect. Although his muscles were good, he was slightly flabby but what really scared them was the two heads sprouting from the neck.

"What's the problem?" asked the two heads together. Hearing two different voices they looked at each other. "AH! I'm only supposed to have one head."

"You messed up" Gohan argued.

"It must've been your mess up" Dave denied.

"ENOUGH! Were just going to have to wait for the time to expire then we can sort this out" Piccolo shouted.

"Alright then, I'm going to see if I can find Vegeta" Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

"What's all the fuss about?" asked Trunks as he came in with a soda and Goten behind him.

"Did my brother become a new awesome warrior?" asked Goten.

Trunks stopped and dropped his soda as they saw what had gone wrong. Before anyone could explain the two demi-saiyans were rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Hey cut it out" said Gohan.

"Yea, shut up" Dave added.

"HAHAHA. This is too much" said Trunks as he continued to laugh.

Goku arrived at the location where he sensed Vegeta's energy. It was out in a desert, and the scenery wasn't exactly pleasing to the eye. "Vegeta!" Goku looked around before he saw Vegeta bloody and battered, leaning against a rock.

"Vegeta, thank goodness you are alright" Goku said walking over to the Prince.

"What did you come to find me Kakarot?" Vegeta asked grimly.

"Gohan and David are trying to fuse so they can take on this new threat. We're gonna need everyone together" Goku answered.

"It's useless, his power…it's raw. I only faced half of his true power" Vegeta said in anger.

"And look you were almost able to defeat him at half power, imagine what a fusion could do to this guy" Goku argued.

"Almost Kakarot. I lost, I the Prince of all Saiyans failed yet again!" shouted Vegeta. "The worst part is that I still survived. Do you know what it's like to live through every battle yet continuously fall short? It's INSULTING! He spared my life, and it's like I slap in the face!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta" Goku said turning away. "When you're ready to join us, we're gathered at Kami's Lookout." Goku put his fingers to his head and disappeared.

Vegeta slouched back in pain. "Could've at least brought a sensu bean, clown" he mumbled.

* * *

"Let's never do that again" Dave said as he and Gohan had finally separated and ready to try it again.

"Agreed" Gohan said.

"Hey maybe you guys will become fat, like me and Trunks did" Goten snickered.

"Let's just get this done" Piccolo said as they assumed their positions.

"_Fu-Sion-HAA!"_

This time their symmetry was perfect and one target. The room was once again filled with a bright flash and once it was gone all three persons were in awe.

"So that's what it looks like from the outside" Goten said.

The new being in front of them stood with pride. He appeared was about the height of Gohan but a little bit shorter. His outfit consisted of the white gi pants and a black sash. His vest was a black with a green outline, similar to the colors of Gohan's Saiyaman suit. His hair was a mixture of the two warrior's hair. It was spiked upwards; however the front of his hair was spiked higher than the rest. He gave a smirk as he opened his eyes which were black.

Goku arrived as all this was happen and couldn't help but let out a "Whoa!"

"What's his name?" asked Trunks to no one in specific.

"Dahan" said the dual voices of David and Gohan. "Don't forget it either."

"I guess he was right about the arrogance" Piccolo commented.

"So, where is this Ares? I'm ready for round too" Dahan said as he looked around.

"Hold on. We had this problem with Gotenks. Wait until the fusion wears off then we'll do it again when your both powered up" Piccolo instructed.

"How would that work Piccolo? I mean Gohan would go super saiyan and Dave can't" Goku asked.

"WHAT! I thought you knew how to work around this" Piccolo shouted at Goku.

"Ha ha, well I guess is Gohan just powers up to his form he unlocked from the Old Kai, and Dave goes Ascended Human, we shouldn't have any problems" Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"You better be sure Goku" Piccolo said.

"Hello? Back to me, you know the main subject" Dahan said feeling left out.

"You'll wait until the fusion is over" Piccolo said sternly.

Dahan looked as if he was contemplating the idea before finally saying, "Fine."

"I guess he has some of Gohan in him" Goku said.

"Hey we could fight as Gotenks?" challenged Trunks and Goten.

"I really don't think it's a fair fight" Dahan said. "But if you want to."

"Not now Goten and Trunks! They need to save their energy for the fight" Piccolo scolded and the saiyans hung their heads.

"Man this is getting boring quick" Dahan said. "Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise."

"Wait-What?!" said Piccolo confused.

"I'll be back" With that Dahan powered up and took off at incredible speeds.

"Darn it" Piccolo said. "He's just like those brats when they fuse."

"Relax Piccolo, if we're lucky he'll beat Ares on the first try" said Goku looking on the Brightside.

"You better be right Goku".

* * *

Dahan flew threw the skies at top speed, searching for Ares energy signature. As he flew over the desert Vegeta looked up astonished at the power and speed. Finally he came to a stop in a grassy mountain area.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" he called.

Ares fazed in front of the fused warrior with his arms crossed. "I assume you are a new challenger."

"Actually you've seen me before, well half of me. Either way, get ready to die" Dahan said.

"I've heard that too many times to count" Ares said smirking.

"Yea, well this time it's true," Dahan said. "But you know I'm tired of talking so lets just get this over with."

Dahan fazed out of view somewhat surprising Ares. He appeared behind him and delivered a kick to his back before he could even turn around. Ares crashed into the ground but no real damage was done. Dahan flew down towards him and unleashed a furry of punches and kicks. Ares was receiving a beating until he was able to deflect a punch and began his counter strike. Dahan was able to block twenty-five percent of the punches however most of them got through. Ares finally got tired and kicked Dahan into the sky.

"What happen? I thought you were going to kill me" Ares mocked.

"I will, with this" Dahan said as he charged a blast. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAA!"

The blast was large and had immense force behind it. Ares smirked as the blast came forward. _Perhaps I will have to use half of my strength' Ares thought._

Ares powered up as the blast came closer. Finally at 50 the blast connected or didn't connect. Ares smacked away the blast with ease.

"No way" Dahan said in disbelief. While he was still in shock Ares appeared in front of him and began to pound him. He brought his right hand up and landed an uppercut sending Dahan into the sky. Then he fazed behind him and pounded him down to the ground. Dahan slowly got up as wounds began to show on his body.

"This isn't good" Dahan said to himself.

Ares was on the move again. He flew towards him but Dahan prepared himself. Ares landed a powerful punch that connected with Dahan's crossed arms. Even in his defensive stance, Dahan was sent backwards. Ares then prepared a blast that he fired towards him. Dahan's eyes opened in fear as the blast advanced towards him. Reacting quickly he disappeared before the blast connected.

"That was close" Dahan said as he watched the blast from the air. "I think it's time for me to go."

Beaten and wounded Dahan sped back to the tower.

* * *

AN:Alright so the fight is on! Instead of doing the usual fat and old fusion I thought I'd try something different with the two heads. Anyway tell me what you think in a review.


	9. Ascended

SSD: Many apologizes for not following up on this story. I could make up some excuses but instead I think I'll just provide this new chapter. Keep the reviews positive please, but constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer:I do not own any DBZ material

* * *

Piccolo sat in his meditated state as they awaited the arrival of Dahan. He knew they should've waited, he was always right about these things. The last thing they needed was a fiasco like Majin Buu to occur again.

"Wow, you two don't look to great." Goku's voice broke his meditation. "You must've taken a beating."

"No, it wasn't too bad dad" Gohan said rubbing his bruised arm. At the same time Dave fell over next to him.

"Speak for yourself, we got our asses handed to us once he raised his power" Dave said from the ground.

"He's that tough, huh?" Goku questioned. The idea of such an enemy excited him but at the same time worried him.

"That's exactly why I told you to wait" Piccolo said sternly walking over to the group. "This guy hasn't even shown his true power yet, even against your fused form. For all we know he could be the destruction of us all if we don't stop him. Understand."

"Yes sir" Gohan and Dave replied. They knew Piccolo was right especially after their last fight. If they had any hopes of defeating Ares, they would need to work harder.

"Now, let's start out with you two sparing against one another" instructed Piccolo.

"What!? We just finished having a big battle, I'm exhausted" Dave said in disbelief.

"Well it's your own fault. I told you not to go" responded Piccolo. "Now get to work.

"He's got you there" Goku agreed. Gohan and Dave hung their heads as they flew a little ways into the sky and prepared to battle.

"The better you know each other, the better you can work as one when fused" Piccolo shouted from below. "Begin!"

The bout started out simply enough. Gohan and Dave threw casual punches, and each were blocking each other successfully for the most part. Gohan would throw a left jab, Dave would block it and counter with a swift right kick, but Gohan was also ready to block. Suddenly, Dave caught Gohan off guard when he rapidly spiked his power level. Taking advantage of his slight hesitation Dave landed a right hook that sent Gohan spiraling backwards until he came to a stop. Gohan looked at him with a smirk, now it was going to get fun.

Soon an aura around Gohan flared up and he charged Dave. A little surprised by his rush Dave managed to duck the first punch but he was met with Gohan's knee instead. Dave stumbled backwards but quickly recovered as he shook it off and fazed behind Gohan. However, Gohan saw it coming and soon they were locked in a duel again. Each blocking the others punches or kicks.

"They are pretty impressive" Goku admitted to Piccolo as they watched from below. "I wouldn't mine putting my money on them."

"Yes, but they have yet to reach their full potential as a fused warrior and even that may not be enough. From what I've sensed about this Ares character, he's our biggest threat so far" Piccolo stated grimly.

"Then what'll we do?" Goku asked.

"I'm still working on our first option" Piccolo replied as he looked back at the fight going on between Gohan and Dave. Right now they were in fact their best hope.

Dave sighed as he collapsed on his bed at Capsule Corp. It was the first time he'd been able to relax in the past few hours. In fact he had to get Bulma to argue with Piccolo just to let him stay at the house instead of the Lookout. Knowing Piccolo he'd wake them up at two in the morning just to train some more.

Over the last few days Dave had begun to truly understand that this was no longer a fantasy trip into another dimension. This had become a battle for civilization and somehow he became a key player. When he first arrived here all he could think about was how great it would be. Now he was thinking how he could save millions of people and more importantly, how he was going to stay alive. After all, he's only human.

However in the back of his mind Dave couldn't help but wonder about how he was going to get home. If the question popped up during the day he pushed it to the back of his head, but now in the silence of the night he couldn't help but dwindle on it.

_Will I ever get home?_

Sure Bulma was a genius but Inter-Dimension travel was something totally different than time travel. Especially when Dave didn't know the specifics of his arrival in this world. The only clue he had was the lone Dragonball.

Drifting off to sleep Dave's mind was filled with more thoughts than ever.

* * *

Ares sat meditating on a rock. It wasn't something he did often but after the day's battle he was left slightly drained. It shocked him that those warriors had taken him up to 50 of his power level. Any stronger he would've had to fight at full power. Luckily he was good at holding his cards and bluffing. He would let these saiyans continue to think that he had immense power.

Now that he had a new challenge maybe the citizens could live with a time of peace for a while. That is until he destroys these warriors. Then this whole planet will be gone, or perhaps he'll take it for his own rule. The thought was tempting. Yet that had lead to the downfall of many warriors like himself. They tried to conquer a world instead of just destroying it.

Some would call his mindset wishful thinking. They might say that the saiyans could still win and defeat Ares if he were not careful. However, Ares knew how to deal with them. A simply hand movement and explosion later those voices were silenced.

Destroy the saiyans, and then rule the world….He liked the sound of that.

* * *

"Alright let's get ready to do this the right way" Piccolo shouted into the brisk morning air.

Dave stifled a yawn as he stood in position. He wasn't usually a morning person, so needless to say six in the morning wasn't his favorite hour. If it weren't for Goku teleporting into his room he would've been sleeping right now.

"Are you ready?" asked Piccolo, but it was more of a demand.

"Ready to go back to sleep" Dave mumbled to Gohan.

"Hey! I can hear your smart remarks. This is serious work we have to do!" Piccolo shouted. Dave jumped to attention immediately. "Now, Dave go into your ascended form, and Gohan raise your level to your ultimate form, but lower it to match Dave's."

Dave let his energy flow through him steadily as he got into a ready stance. In a rushing burst his energy came forth and he ascended. Gohan followed suit with the same level of ease.

"Good, now if we can get this right hopefully you'll be the answer to our problem" Piccolo stated in a much calmer tone.

Gohan and Dave nodded as they walked the appropriate distance of space. Getting into position they looked at each other before nodding. This was the moment.

"Fuu--Sion—HAA!"

The words echoed through the lookout as a blinding light appeared. Piccolo stood calmly as he waited for the result. Goku came running outside, his mouth half-stuffed with food as he looked on in awe. Even Goten and Trunks who had been sleeping awoke to see what the fuss was about.

As the light dimmed away Dahan stood in place of the two fighters however something was different. The physical differences were obvious. His muscles mass had increased greatly and now his hair stood at equal level but had an edgier tone to it. This was not what surprised the Z fighters the most. What had them in awe was his power level. It had increased ten fold.

Opening his eyes he smirked.

"I hope this is what you were looking for because you've got it" Dahan spoke with the voices of Dave and Gohan. "I don't know but I think this is a pretty good improvement."

"Incredible" Goku said as he finally swallowed his food. "Their power level is off the charts. Even more so then before."

"Yes, it's very impressive indeed, but we need to know if it will be enough" Piccolo responded.

"We could've matched that as Gotenks" Trunks spoke up. The envy in his voice was slightly obvious.

"Well you didn't" Dahan said. "And on whether I'll be strong enough. I think my initial power level speaks for itself. All that's left is to find Ares and take him down once and for all."

"Wait, don't rush into battle just yet" Piccolo said. "Let him show himself first, remember you only have thirty minutes."

"Then, we will have to make it quick. No playing around" Dahan said as he searched for any signs that would indicate Ares whereabouts.

* * *

Ares' eyes shot open. What was that? In an instance there was nothing, then there was something incredible. Could this be the challenger that would prove Ares to be king of this planet. Hopefully.

Ares stood from his previous position and prepared to take off. If this new fighter was the best this pitiful Earth had to offer than he would gladly defeat him. Then there would be no doubt about his power. Smiling his demonish grin he took off for the skies.

As he flew he smashed through a city building. The best way to draw these saiyans out was by attacking their pitiful humans. Then Ares would finish them off once and for all.

* * *

Dahan stood atop the lookout with his eyes closed.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed. In a sweeping wind he was gone from the lookout and flying further than the eye could see.

"You won't escape this time, Ares."

* * *

Will Dahan be able to win even with his ascended state, Ares was only at 50 last time. Will he have to use 100 and if so will Dahan be able to withstand it?


	10. Update!

Okay, so this is not a new chapter sorry =/. However, I do have a new one coming. Currently it's about half way done I just wanted to let all those who are following the story that it will be completed! A lot of things got in the way to stop me from finishing it, but I'll take full blame. The next chapter will definitely be up before Christmas and if I'm lucky, I can get two chapters in before the end of the month thanks to Christmas break. So if you are still following this story, I thank you very very much and apologize for my slacking.


End file.
